Bully
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Just a bully awareness fic. I haven't seen any of these, but if they're out there, PM me some links? It's difficult to summarise, and kind of self explanatory. More info inside. Rated M for possibly self harm. It's only listed as N. Tonks and Bill W. because Bill's going to around. As a friend, only.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

_So, I watched the move Cyberbully with Emily Osment(it slips my mind about how to spell her last name). _

_I feel the need to write this. I feel the need to write a fanfiction, using a Harry Potter character, to bring awareness to bullying and what it can do. _

_This will be very AU from the canon story. But I will be using the character of Tonks because we were never given information about her time at Hogwarts, and I feel she would be bullied about being different and because of her blood status(Andromeda, a Black, marrying a muggle born) ******For this, I'm making Bill 1 year older(let's change his birth year from 1970 to 1972 ish) than Tonks and Charlie. Making Tonks and Charlie(born in 1973) 6th years, Bill a 7th year. Percy would be a 3rd year and the twins...second years? I don't know, I won't be using any younger Weasleys, I don't think. Just Bill and Charlie..Maybe Molly and Arthur)**_

_So yeah. This is for the bullied, and for the people who may never understand it until it happens to them. _

_So, yeah. It may not be too long of a story, but eh. It isn't meant to be. I just feel there needs to be a fanfiction somewhere(unless there is, I haven't looked) that shows what Bullying can do to a person._

__Tonks and Bill stood in front of the Great Hall.

"I heard about you and Charlie." Bill said. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. Charlie was upset about something, he didn't say what was bugging him and I don't understand." Tonks said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Bill asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No, if he wants to break up, then I won't try and make him come back to me." She said.

"But if you ever want me to talk to him-"

"Another Weasley, already?" A Slytherin girl from Tonks' year sneered, pushing past Tonks. "Just when we thought your family couldn't sink lower. You're almost as low as the Weasleys now."

"What do you have against my family?" Tonks asked.

"Your mother's a disgrace to the family of Black." The girl said.

"And you know that how?" Tonks demanded. "Her choices don't affect you."

"No, but they affect you. You're a freak! That's why purebloods should stay away from muggles."

Bill took Tonks arm and led her away.

"What the Hell was that about?" He said, pulling Tonks with him.

"I may have slapped her." Tonks mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because she's been insulting my family since the year started!" Tonks said. "She was saying I would turn out a psychotic murderer like my Mum's sister!"

"But, you know you're different." Bill said. "Ignore her, she'll get bored. What lesson do you have?"

"Herbology." Tonks said.

"I have Potions. I'll see you later, okay?" Bill said. "Come talk to me if you need."

"That's why I'm friends with you Weasleys, there's enough of you to talk to if I have problem with a different Weasley." Tonks said.

"And that's why almost all of us have become your friend. We can complain about our brothers or Ginny to you." Bill said.

Tonks smiled. "I'll see you later." She said.

She stepped out into the bright sunlight. It was nearing spring, and the weather was gradually getting warmer. She walked to the greenhouses, her friend catching up with her a few seconds later.

"Dude, Nympho." Tessie said. "What happened with Charlie?"

"We broke up." Tonks said. "Why?"

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Tessie asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No." She said. "Why?"

"When I was leaving the library after lunch, I heard those stupid Slytherins talking about it." Tessie said.

"What were they saying?" Tonks asked.

"Good afternoon, boy and girls." Sprout announced, entering the greenhouse.

"I'll tell you after the lesson." Tessie said quickly.

The lesson seemed to drag on, and Tonks couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the rumours. Maybe the rumours had reached Charlie, and that's why he dumped her. But if they reached Tessie, a fellow Hufflepuff, wouldn't she have heard them?

Finally, the lesson ended. As Tonks and Tessie (Her name actually be Theresa) walked to their next lesson, Tonks spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what the rumours are?" Tonks asked.

"Well, one is that you cheated on Charlie." Tessie said.

"One of them? There's more than one?"

"A few more than one." Tessie said. "But I'm not done. Almost all the rumours are about you cheating on Charlie. They're just with different people. One of them was his Dad, I think."

"With Arthur?" Tonks exclaimed. "He's like my uncle!"

"Another was Percy-"

"That twat?"

"And then there was Bill." Tessie said.

"Bill's just my older brother." Tonks said. "Are there more?"

"Those are the only ones I've heard so far." Tessie said. "If I hear more, I'll tell you."

Tonks nodded. "Thanks." She said.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and the weekend arrived without no new news from Tessie on the circulating rumours. Tonks would hear some students(mostly Slytherins, it seemed) whispering about her as she walked near them.

Tonks was sitting outside under a large tree on Friday evening, before curfew. Tessie and her were supposed to be working on a Potions assignment, but had gotten distracted.

"Tonks, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Bill said, flopping down in front of them.

"I'm aware." Tonks said.

"Want to hang out with me there? You too, Tessie." Bill said.

"What? You're not studying?" Tonks said.

"No." Bill said. "I want to take a break. Plus, I figured you may need someone to talk to after what happened today."

"What happened?" Tessie asked.

"You guys didn't hear?" Bill asked.

Tonks shook her head. "What happened, Bill?"

_**So, as I said. It may not end up very long. It'll take place mostly over the Hogsmeade weekend and Monday. So yeah. Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Boo.**_

_**So, I hope by writing this, I won't offend anyone or anything. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Remember, if you get bullied, find someone to talk to.**_

"You honestly haven't heard?" Bill asked. "It's not nice-"

"Tell me, Bill!" Tonks said.

"They're saying you sleep around." Bill said. "With anyone."

"Why aren't the teachers stepping in?" Tessie asked.

"Because they make sure no teachers are around when they talk about it." Bill said.

"But you're head boy, you can do something about it!" Tessie said. "Nympho, we need to tell someone. I'm sure we can go to Professor Sprout-"

"No." Tonks said. "It'll blow over."

"No, it won't." Tessie said. "You need to talk to someone about it."

"I will if it gets worse." Tonks said.

"Nymph, that's a terrible idea." Bill said. "I'll write to Andromeda if you don't talk to someone."

"No, don't involve my mother. It'll blow over. You said yourself, Bill. If we ignore them, they'll stop." Tonks said.

"That doesn't always work." Tessie said.

"It will." Tonks said. "So, are we all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Tonks asked.

Bill and Tessie nodded.

"Alright. We'll meet at the front gate?" Tessie offered.

"Alright. I'll see you guys then." Bill said. "And if they say anything to you, Nymph, tell someone."

"Fine." Tonks said.

* * *

The next day, they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks in a corner booth.

"Bill, you should fail your 7th year, and do it again with us." Tonks said.

"Not a chance." Bill said. "I'm too smart for that."

"Yeah, but if you fail and do it over, you can help us." Tessie said.

"I can still help you guys if I graduate." Bill said.

"He has a point." Tonks said.

"Oh look, she's with Weasley." Estella sneered. "Going to cheat on this one too?"

Tonks glared at the Slytherin girl. "Just leave us alone." She said.

"Why, so you can sleep him as well? Or have you already? Who's next?" Estella scoffed.

Tonks stood. "I'm going back to the school. I'll see you two later." She said to Tessie and Bill before pushing past Estella.

She walked a while through Hogsmeade before she realised someone was following. She turned, expecting to see Bill or Tessie. Instead, it was Estella and her little group of friends.

"What do you want?" Tonks demanded. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because you did it to me." Estella said.

"Did what to you?" Tonks asked.

"Humiliated me. Duh." Estella said.

"How?" Tonks asked.

"By slapping me! In the Great Hall! Everyone saw!" Estella said.

"Oh, I see. That makes everything you're doing perfectly fine!" Tonks spat.

"Don't get sarcastic." Estella said. "I can take you down easily."

"Listen, I don't know why you think me slapping you gives you the right to start these rumours. It doesn't." Tonks said. "You insulted my parents, so I slapped you. Get over it."

Estella stared at her. "Maybe you should have kept your freak hands off of me. Who knows what disease I could have caught." Estella said.

Tonks grabbed Estella's hair. "I could easily kill you. But I won't, you're not worth it." She said, pushing Estella to the ground. She turned and continued towards Hogwarts.

* * *

**_I apologise if this seems slightly rushed. I'll try to slow it a bit. _**

**__**The next day, Bill approached her.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" Tonks asked.

"That you punched her in the face this time." Bill said.

"Um no." Tonks said. "They followed me part of the way back to Hogwarts. If anything, I pushed her a little."

"Well, she's saying you punched her." Bill said.

"I really hate Estella." Tonks said. "But, I don't want to let it bother me."

"I got to get to the library, I have an essay due tomorrow. You going to be okay?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tonks said. "I'll see you around."

As Bill left, Tonks went back to reading. A few minutes later, she felt someone pull her up and push her against the tree.

"You stupid slut!" Estella said.

"How am I a stupid slut?" Tonks asked.

"I just heard you telling Weasley you didn't punch me! Where did the bruise come from, then? Huh?" Estella demanded.

"Maybe you tripped over your stupidity." Tonks said.

Estella drew her hand back and slapped Tonks. "I wish you would kill yourself. No one would care! No one would even notice!"

Tonks pushed Estella away from her. "Leave me alone, Estella! You've had your fun."

"Believe me. I'm just getting started now." Estella snapped, hitting Tonks again. Tonks shoved Estella.

"Don't touch me." Tonks said.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do? You stupid freak!" Estella said. Tonks felt her anger rising. "Are you going to write to your mudblood father? Tell him what's happening? I'm sure your Mummy will listen, won't she? Or is she ashamed of her whore daughter? You're worthless. No wonder Weasley dumped you. Just wait until Bill realises it."

"Stop." Tonks said. "Just leave me alone."

"Or what?" Estella demanded.

"What did I do to you?" Tonks asked. "So, I slapped you. It doesn't give you the right to act like you have been!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Estella said. "You're just a freak, like your mudblood of a father."

"Don't call him that." Tonks said.

"Or what? You'll get sad?" Estella asked.

Tonks pushed past Estella, walking towards the school.

"No one cares about you!" Estella yelled after her. "You could kill yourself and no one would care!"

Tonks entered the Hufflepuff Common Room, ignore Tessie who called her name. She went straight up to the dormitory, throwing her books onto her bed.

"Nymph, are you okay?" Tessie asked, standing at the door.

"I'm fine."

"Did Estella say something to you?"

"I just told you! I'm fine!" Tonks snapped.

"If she's saying anything, tell someone." Tessie said. "Talk to me, please. Every since this started, you've changed."

"Well, wouldn't you? Wouldn't it affect you?" Tonks asked. "Oh, that's right. You're fucking perfect. You don't have a mudblood for a father, and your mother didn't betray the most powerful pureblood family! Just leave me the fuck alone, Tessie."

Tessie stared in shock. "Nymph-"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Tonks repeated, sitting on her bed.

Tessie turned and left. Tonks stayed sitting on her bed, pulling parchment and a quill to her. She had to tell her parents what was happening. If not them, she could write to her godfather. Mad-Eye would help. He'd tell her how to handle it. Or Kingsley would.

Tonks didn't realise until she tasted blood that she had been chewing her finger. She couldn't write to anyone. They'd think she was weak. If Estella found out she wrote to anyone, upset by all of this...

Tonks dropped the quill and parchment, standing up. Just one week of school, and she could go home for Easter break. She could ask her parents to take her out of Hogwarts, she could drop out. But Estella would win. Tonks paced for a while, trying to think of what to do.

Finally, she gave up and went to bed, not wanting to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Tonks sat silently in Potions. It was their first lesson that day. It was always a horrible way to start a week.

Tonks heard someone whispering something behind and heard Estella snicker. She refused to look back at them, trying to focus on what Snape was saying. She hadn't talked to Tessie since she had yelled at her the night before, and Tessie was sitting equally as silent next to Tonks.

Snape turned his back to the class and immediately, someone levitated a crumpled piece of paper onto her desk. Tonks opened it, smoothing it out quickly. She could feel Tessie looking over towards it as well.

She looked at the note, and felt tears rising. It was Estella's writing, and all it said was "_I hope you die_".

Tonks dropped the note, standing and leaving the classroom, leaving her books.

"Miss Tonks, 50 points from Hufflepuff! Sit down!" Snape demanded. Tonks ignored him, letting the door shut behind her.

She didn't know where she was going, but she found herself in a girls bathroom. She couldn't breathe, she had finally let the tears fall. She felt herself pacing, and then froze in front of one of the mirrors.

Her face was tear stained, her hair was it's natural limp brown. Estella was right. She was worthless, a freak. Tonks punched the mirror, the glass shattering and spraying the floor. She fell to her knees, ignoring the glass cutting into her knees.

Her hands were shaking as she picked up one of the largest shards. Estella had said it. No one would care, no one would notice. The glass shard dug into her hand as she clutched it. She felt tears still dripping from her face, lifting one bloody hand to wipe them. The glass around her was beckoning, as if promising a way out.

She took the shard, clutching it over her heart. She felt the pain as she drove it in, felt the blood streaming from her chest.

Estella had won. This is what Estella wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**I think this may be the final chapter, not sure yet.**_

_She felt herself hitting the floor, glass breaking through skin on her face. She didn't care, the pain was going away, it was over now. She drifted, barely aware of someone screaming her name. _

"Professor, I don't know where she could have gone." Tessie said. "Estella said something, I didn't see the note, the note's still in Professor Snape's classroom. She saw the note, and just left."

"This is the note, Albus." Snape said, dropping it on Dumbledore's desk. "I picked it up when Miss Tonks fled."

Estella sat with her arms crossed.

"Miss Lexington, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"She threatened my life." Estella said.

"She never did, Professor. She never could do such a thing." Tessie interrupted.

"Albus, we have a situation." Minerva said. "One of my first years came across something in a girls bathroom. You'd better bring Poppy."

"Miss Lexington, I suggest you go back to your dormitory. I will speak with you later." Dumbledore said, rising and following Minerva. "Severus, get Poppy for us."

"Professor McGonagal, is it Nymph? Is she okay?" Tessie asked, following Minerva and Dumbledore towards the bathroom Minerva had said it was.

"Theresa, I suggest you stay here." Minerva said.

"It's her, isn't it? What happened?"

Minerva said nothing, and led Dumbledore into the bathroom.

Blood and glass shards covered the floor. At first, only a pair of feet were in sight. As they moved further in, more blood covered the floor. Madame Pomfrey and Snape appeared a minute later.

Madame Pomfrey leaned over the form of Tonks. "She's already gone, Albus. We can't bring them back once they're gone."

"We'll contact her parents right away. Severus, tell Miss Lexington bullying is not tolerated in Hogwarts and that her parents will be come to take her. She is hereby expelled." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, contact St Mungo's. We can't have her body here much longer."

* * *

Dumbledore waited in his office for the arrival of Ted and Andromeda. Minerva led them in, closing the door behind her to leave Dumbledore with the parents.

"Albus, you wanted to talk to us?" Andromeda asked. "Did Dora get expelled this time?"

"I'm afraid I would have preferred that." Dumbledore said. "Please, sit."

Ted and Andromeda sat, waiting for him to speak.

"Were you aware that your daughter was being bullied?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bullied? She never said a thing." Andromeda said.

"She never told any teachers either. Her friends who knew didn't tell anyone either, which I'm guessing was her request." Dumbledore said. "Today, your daughter received a note from the girl causing all the trouble." Dumbledore picked up the note where Snape had left it, and handed it to them.

"Albus, where's our daughter?" Ted asked, after reading the note. "And who was bullying her?"

"Upon receiving this note, your daughter left the classroom. After she left, her friend Theresa ended up telling Professor Snape what had been going on." Dumbledore said, ignoring Ted's question. "When we found your daughter, she had already died."

"She's dead?" Andromeda asked, tears spilling over her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Poppy would have done anything she could, but your daughter was gone." Dumbledore said.

"Where is she?" Ted asked.

"We had St Mungo's come to collect the body. They will have her until you arrange her burial." Dumbledore said. "As for the girl who had caused this, Miss Lexington has been expelled. Of course, the Ministry does not get involved with things like this, so she can still learn magic, just not at Hogwarts. I am deeply sorry for your loss."

* * *

_**((So this next part is 1995... ummmm... I think 6 years later...Let's say 6 years later...))**_

_****_"We need more members. Charlie, I can trust you to try and make some connections in Romania?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Charlie said.

"We'd probably do a lot better with wizards or witches from around here." Sirius said. "Andromeda and Ted had a daughter, she was Charlie's age. Why don't we find her?"

"Sirius, she's dead." Bill said. "She died 6 years ago."

"I didn't hear anything about that." Sirius said.

"The only people who knew were the kids of Hogwarts and anyone who knew of her." Charlie said.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked.

"There was a young girl by the name of Estella Lexington. From my understanding, she's now into Dark Arts." Snape sneered at Sirius. "Miss Lexington found it appropriate to bully your cousin's daughter. It got Nymphadora killed."

"It didn't get her killed." Charlie said. "Nymph lost it after a while and killed herself."

Sirius stared. "Are you guys kidding? Or did this all happen?"

"It definitely happened." Mad-Eye said.

"So, she won't be in the Order then." Sirius said. "What about Ted and Andromeda?"

"They won't join the Order. They didn't join it last time, they won't this time. I've already asked." Kingsley said.

_**And there we have it. I was right...It wouldn't be very long. lol**_


End file.
